


i'll eat you whole, i love you so

by choephori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choephori/pseuds/choephori
Summary: Cody crosses boundaries as he looks over an unconcious Obi-Wan
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	i'll eat you whole, i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> Please please heed the tags on this one.
> 
> This idea wouldn't leave my mind, so i wrote it. I thought it would be interesting to write morally dubious Cody is is fully Cognizant of what he is doing bring wrong, feeling awful for doing, and yet doing it anyway.
> 
> Caduceus is my 212th Medic OC.

He's never seen the General so peaceful, and he supposes that must say a lot, given that he's in a medically induced coma.

Cody had pulled rank and insisted that he stayed and watch over General Kenobi, and sent Caduceus' to rest; he'd been extremely overworked due to the amount of casualties caused by the mission, including the General. Caduceus had capitulated, but only after leaving Cody with strict instructions to comm him if there were any changes. So far, there were none.

Cody had settled in on a chair next to Obi-Wan's bedside, and got to work on both his paperwork, and the General's in his absence. It takes him a good few hours, but he's finished now. He lets himself look at Obi-Wan lying unconcious on the bed. Cody doesn't think he's ever seen anyone as beautiful as Kenobi, even in his unconcious state. He usually tries to tamp down his romantic and sexual inclinations towards the General; he shouldn't be feeling this things for him. He's a clone. He's been taught his whole life that the concept of wanting isn't something that applies to him.

He finds himself wanting anyway. Cody let's his mind wander to thoughts he usually tries to repress; the General is unconcious and won't be able to sense his emotions, and his work is done. He can let himself want, just for a moment.

He stares at Obi-Wan, and then tentatively reaches out to brush his hand across his face. He's holding his breath as he does so, and shakily releases it as he touches his cheek. Cody lightly strokes his face for a moment, then moves his fingers to gently caress against his lips. It feels like sacrilege, and Cody is entranced.

Cody's breathing is getting ragged, and he can feel himself chubbing up in his blacks. This is the most intimately he has ever touched Obi-Wan, and it's definitely having an affect. He takes the hand not touching Obi-Wan's face, and brings it to touch his own crotch. He hesitates as he slides his hands into the waistband of his blacks; is he really going to touch himself to Obi-Wan as the man is unconcious? He's struck by the wrongness of his actions, but thinks how this is likely the closest he'll get to intimacy with the man he loves, and makes his decision.

He slips his hand fully into his blacks to grasp his cock, and starts pulling himself off as he caresses Obi-Wan's face. He presses a finger gently into Obi-Wan's mouth; unconcious, he cannot respond. As Cody works his cock, he realises that he wants more. Before he can talk himself out of it, he shucks down the bottom of his blacks, and stands up. He grabs his cock, and dares to gently press it against Obi-Wan's face. He groans loudly as the tip makes contact, and then hisses and pulls off quickly.

What is he doing? It's one thing to jerk off to thoughts of Obi-Wan while the man is unconcious, but it's another to actually use his unmoving body to get him off. He makes a move to go sit back down in the chair and stop this, when the more insidious part of his mind reminds him that he'll never get a chance like this again. Obi-Wan will never love him back the way Cody loves him, and this may be his only opportunity to take what he wants. He's breathless for a moment, and then he decides.

He wants this. He can take it, and Obi-Wan never has to know. If he's unaware, is it really that bad? He knows the justifications he's giving himself are just those, and to go any further would be monstrous. He does it anyway.

Cody takes him time touching Obi-Wan's body, admiring his form gently as he works his own cock. He lets himself touch until he gets down to his hips, then decided to gently turn the unconcious man over. Doing so, he's presented with Obi-Wan's ass. He tilts Obi-Wan's still face sideways so he's able to breathe unobstructed, and strokes his face gently as he does so.

He gets on top of the bed, straddling Obi-Wan. He grinds himself against Obi-Wan's clothed backside a few times, then quickly pulls his trousers down. He slips his cock lightly between his cheeks, whimpering slightly as he does so. He's never felt anything so good.

Cody could stop here. He could just grind himself against Obi-Wan until he comes, and be done with it. But he wants more. He's already crossed so many lines to get here, would it really be so wrong to cross a few more? 

He spits into his hands, and coats his cock with a layer of saliva. He lines his cock up against Obi-Wan's ass, and hesitates. He shouldn't. But he does. He presses into Obi-Wan's ass, feels himself sink inside. It's easier than he imagined it to be, but then he realises that all his fantasies didn't account for the man to be unconcious. He's a relaxed as could be, which eases Cody's cock in. Cody groans as he presses inside, and although it is easier than he thought, Obi-Wan is still tight around him. He's crossed the final line, and realises no amount of justification can accuse what he is doing. He's raping his unconcious general, and he likes it.

He feels revulsion at his actions laced with the indescribable pleasure of Obi-Wan's tight and warm embrace around his cock. He shifts his hands to Obi-Wan's hips, and brings his prone form flush against his crotch, cock all the way to hilt. Letting out a choked groan, he gently rolls his hips, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he finally gives in to what he _wants_. He lets himself fully feel, and pushes away all his guilt.

He loses control of himself a little, after that. He keeps a brutally tight grip on Obi-Wan's hips, and slams himself into his unconscious body, juttering thrusts into the tight heat of the man he's wanted for so long. The man he is currently fucking without his consent.

"I'm sorry," he chokes out wetly, continuing to thrust. "I'm so sorry." And he is, but he doesn't stop. He sobs out apologises like a mantra as he fucks himself into Obi-Wan brutally, and he doesn't stop. He pounds into him, grunts mixed with the apologies whispered like a prayer. He feels his orgasm cresting within him; he wrenches himself out of that wonderful heat, rests his cock against Obi-Wan's ass and comes with a shout, eyes closed in benediction as he releases on the small of Obi-Wan's back.

Shaking, Cody does not move, and stares down at Obi-Wan's unconscious form. He looks just as peaceful as he did before, and Cody feels sick. He moves to clean up his release from Obi-Wan's skin, and pulls his trousers back up him. He takes great care in rearranging Obi-Wan so he's on his back again, as comfortable as Cody can make him.

Cody fusses around with the sheets, and tucks Obi-Wan in. He's already taken so much from this man that he feels it won't hurt to take something more, and presses a gentle kiss to his unmoving lips. He tells Obi-Wan that he's sorry once more, and tucks himself into his blacks.

He collapses into the chair besides Obi-Wan's bed, puts his head into his hands, and allows himself to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lmao
> 
> title is from Breezeblocks by Alt-J


End file.
